paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirage (Sugar Fang)
Mirage is a member of the Euro Great 8 and is their shapeshifter. Bio She grew up in the outskirts of England with her family on a large property in a mansion with her mom and dad and younger sister. When she was eight, almost nine, she found out that she could shapeshift. She was an animal shapeshifter. She kept her powers from her powers and slowly grew more distant from her parents, and closer to her sister who seemed to have potential. She was in her room one night when she smelled smoke- it was faint but because of her shapeshifting abilites it enanched her senses. She shifted into a large owl, grabbing her sister and flying away to safety. She found a safe alley in the heart of England and a little later, fainted from exastion, turning back into her regular form. A little while later she was found and taken to an orphanage, and was seperated from her sister. That night she woke up in the orphange and escaped before rescuing her sister. She set her sister on her back and started running, shifting into a lion. Emily was called and shot her with a sleep arrow which grazed her shoulder, sending her tumbling and unshifting before curling around her sister and passing out. She awoke later to find herself in the base of the English Great 8 with her sister once again missing. She noticed Emily watching her and back up, shifting into a lion and growling. At that time an alarm went of for a bank robbery and Emily headed off with Mirage following her as a mouse. At the bank she shifted into a wolf and took on the criminals, helping Emily defeat them. She took off soon after and rescued her sister before becoming face to Emily again, who talked with her and offered her a spot on the team. Mirage hesitently accepted and soon became much more open, friendly, and trusting. Personality When you first meet her Mirage is quiet and untrusting, being catious. But when she gets to know you better she's kind and friendly and trusting. She does like to keep to herself though and only likes to be with certain people. She loves her sister to bits and would do anything for her. She can be very apologetic though and is slightly fearful. Appearance Mirage is a pure white cat with a black mask and socks and dark, mysterious navy blue eyes. She wears a simple outfit when not doing rescues, a white blouse, black knee skirt, and a navy scarf. Her super outfit is a navy blue leotard with a white mini-skirt that flows lightly and she wears white gloves, a nice flexible, shapeshifter outfit. Hero Info Hero Name Her hero name is Sugar Fang, as her innocence can fool some but she has hidden, dangerous powers. Weaknesses As shown in her bio, she's affected by tranquilizers, as she is an animal shape sifter. She is also weakened when her sister is in danger, she loses her right mind and freaks out. And good smells, being an animal shifter, when in animal form she gets distracted by good food smells. Powers She's a animal shifter so she can transform into animals and also animal parts like hawk wings and sharper teeth. Nationality Her mother is french and her father is english, giving her an english accent with a hint of french. Trivia * coming soon